Violence Prevention Network
Violence Prevention Network ist eine deutsche Nichtregierungsorganisation, die im Bereich Extremismusprävention sowie Deradikalisierung extremistisch motivierter Gewalttäter tätig ist. Sie wurde zu Beginn vor allem durch Anti-Gewalt- und Kompetenztrainings AKT (eingetragene Marke) in Justizvollzugsanstalten bekannt und betreibt darüber hinaus bundesweit Beratungsstellen für rechtsextrem und islamistisch motivierte Gewalttäter und deren Angehörige sowie Präventionsarbeit an Schulen. Violence Prevention Network erhält den überwiegenden Teil seines Budgets aus Mitteln der Europäischen Union, Bundes- und Landesmitteln sowie Spenden. Im Oktober 2015 hatte die Organisation 63 Mitarbeiter, davon 45 hauptamtlich und 18 Honorarkräfte. Geschichte 2001 führte das Team erste Anti-Gewalt- und Kompetenztrainings AKT mit Rechtsextremisten in Haftanstalten im Bundesland Brandenburg als Modellprojekt durch („Verantwortung übernehmen – Abschied von Hass und Gewalt“)Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung, 14. 12. 2006. Daraus folgten die Entwicklung der später so benannten Methode der Verantwortungspädagogik (eingetragene Marke) und die Gründung von Violence Prevention Network 2004Phineo Report. Seitdem baute die Organisation die Zusammenarbeit mit Behörden und Institutionen kontinuierlich aus, sodass sie heute über eine bundesweite Vernetzung verfügt. 2006 wurde die Arbeit auf die Zielgruppe der islamistisch gefährdeten Jugendlichen mit und ohne Migrationshintergrund in größeren Städten wie Berlin, Bremen, Hamburg sowie in Nordrhein-Westfalen und Niedersachsen ausgeweitet. Im Vorhaftbereich ist Violence Prevention Network seit 2007 tätig, u. a. in den Arrestanstalten in Hamburg und Brandenburg. Seit 2012 arbeitet Violence Prevention Network auch im Erwachsenenvollzug mit einschlägig verurteilten Straftätern aus dem terroristischen Umfeld. Das Bundesministerium für Familie, Senioren, Frauen und Jugend bewilligte Violence Prevention Network als bundesrelevantem Träger im Januar 2015 eine 5-jährige Förderung zur Strukturentwicklung mit dem Schwerpunkt „Deradikalisierung im Strafvollzug“. Vision Die Vision von Violence Prevention Network ist es, dass ideologisch gefährdete Menschen und extremistisch motivierte Gewalttäter durch Deradikalisierungsarbeit ihr Verhalten ändern, ein eigenverantwortliches Leben führen und Teil des demokratischen Gemeinwesens werden, um so Extremismus jeder Art vorzubeugen. Violence Prevention Network setzt sich dafür ein, dass Menschen Instrumente und Ressourcen zur Verfügung bekommen, um ihre bisherigen Verhaltensmuster zu reflektieren und zu überwinden. Sie sollen befähigt werden, ein Leben zu führen, in dessen Verlauf sie weder sich selbst noch andere schädigen.Violence Prevention Network, Homepage, Vision Methode Die Verantwortungspädagogik ermöglicht einen demütigungsfreien Weg der Ansprache von Menschen, die sich anti-demokratischen Strukturen angeschlossen haben, und befähigt sie zur Rückkehr in das demokratische Gemeinwesen. Die Grundannahme der Verantwortungspädagogik und des Anti-Gewalt- und Kompetenztrainings AKT ist es, Menschen durch Zusammenarbeit das Erlernen jener Kompetenzen zu ermöglichen, die eine Distanzierung von menschenverachtenden Ideologien ermöglichen. Dies geschieht in einer für die Person wertschätzenden Atmosphäre und bzgl. der Ideologie hinterfragenden Methode. Das AKT besteht aus flexiblen Modulen der Biographiearbeit, der politischen Bildung und der Anti-Gewaltarbeit, die Violence Prevention Network auf unterschiedliche Zielgruppen (rechtsextrem, linksextrem und islamistisch gefährdete Straftäter) und unterschiedliche Settings (Gruppentraining, Einzeltraining, Training in der Haft, Training vor der Haft, Training in hetero- und homogenen Gruppenzusammenhängen etc.) überträgt. Schwerpunkte Prävention Violence Prevention Network bringt Jugendliche, die gefährdet sind, sich religiös oder politisch zu radikalisieren, frühzeitig in einen interkulturellen und interreligiösen Dialog. In Workshops an Schulen erweitern die Jugendlichen ihr Wissen, z. B. über den Islam, aber auch über Demokratie und Menschenrechte. Ein anderer Bereich der Präventionsarbeit ist die Fortbildung von Multiplikatoren (Lehrpersonal, Fachpersonal der Kinder- und Jugendhilfe, Polizei etc.) im Umgang mit Extremismus und Fundamentalismus in Schule und Beruf.Violence Prevention Network, Homepage, Prävention Intervention Das Programm „Verantwortung übernehmen – Abschied von Hass und Gewalt“ wendet sich mit dem Anti-Gewalt- und Kompetenztraining AKT sowohl an rechtsextremistisch gefährdete Jugendliche im Strafvollzug als auch an islamistisch gefährdete Jugendliche mit und ohne Migrationshintergrund. Mit einem mehrmonatigen Deradikalisierungstraining in Haft und einem anschließenden Stabilisierungscoaching nach der Entlassung von bis zu einem Jahr befähigt Violence Prevention Network die Teilnehmer, sich wieder in das demokratische Gemeinwesen zu integrieren.Violence Prevention Network, Homepage, Intervention Deradikalisierung/Ausstiegsbegleitung Violence Prevention Network setzt mit Deradikalisierungsarbeit an, wenn der Grad der Radikalisierung sehr weit fortgeschritten ist und die Gefahr besteht, dass junge Menschen sich und andere gefährden, z. B. durch eine Ausreise in ein Kriegsgebiet oder nach der Rückkehr aus einem Kriegsgebiet. Violence Prevention Network spricht Mitglieder dieser Szenen an, um sie durch den Dialog, zu Veränderungen zu motivieren und Distanzierungsprozesse zu menschenverachtenden Ideologien auszulösen. Neben der direkten Arbeit mit den Radikalisierten werden gezielt auch deren Eltern und Angehörige beraten und in die Deradikalisierungsarbeit einbezogen, mit dem Fokus auf Ansprache, Motivation und Mobilisierung.Violence Prevention Network, Homepage, Deradikalisierung Vernetzung Internationale Arbeit * Violence Prevention Network baute im Rahmen des Projektes „European Network of Deradicalisation (ENoD)“European network of deradicalisation ein europaweites Netzwerk für Extremismusprävention und Deradikalisierung auf. Ziel ist das Bündeln der Expertise in diesem Themenfeld in Europa und Firstline-Practitionern die Möglichkeit für Austausch und Weiterbildung zu geben. Am 1. November 2013European network of deradicalisation wurde dieser europäische Dachverband von 26 Organisationen aus 14 europäischen Ländern offiziell gegründet. * International wurde der Ansatz von Violence Prevention Network gemeinsam mit dem Projektpartner Northern Ireland Association for the Care and Resettlement of Offenders (NIACRO) nach Nordirland übertragenNiacro. * Violence Prevention Network ist Gründungsmitglied des Radicalisation Awareness Network (RAN)Bundeszentrale für politische Bildung, 9. 7. 2013 der Europäischen Kommission. * Die Geschäftsführerin Judy Korn ist Mitglied im Advisory Board von IMPACT EuropeIMPACT Europe Advisory Board, das sich mit der Frage von Wirksamkeit deradikalisierender Maßnahmen in ganz Europa befasst. Violence Prevention Network Akademie Mit der 2014 gegründeten Akademie Violence Prevention Network, Homepage, Akademie schult Violence Prevention Network weitere Zielgruppen zum Thema Extremismusprävention und Deradikalisierung. Diese sind Sicherheits- und Ermittlungsbehörden der Bundesrepublik Deutschland, Universitäten und Fachhochschulen, Unternehmen sowie pädagogische Berufsgruppen, die mit der Thematik in ihrem Berufsalltag konfrontiert sind. Das Angebot erstreckt sich über Beratung, bedarfsgerechte Fortbildungen bis zu universitären Ausbildungsmodulen. Die Akademie hat im April 2014 mit den ersten Qualifizierungsangeboten ihre Tätigkeit aufgenommen. Wirkung Laut Abfrage im Bundeszentralregister wurden extremistisch motivierte Gewalttäter, die an einem Deradikalisierungstraining von Violence Prevention Network teilgenommen haben, zu 13,3 % wieder wegen einer ideologisch motivierten Gewalttat inhaftiert. Im gleichen Zeitraum lag die Zahl im Bundesdurchschnitt bei 41,5 %. Violence Prevention Network senkte damit die Re-Inhaftierungsquote für extremistisch motivierte Gewalttäter im Zeitraum 2003 bis 2009 um 68 %.Studie Prof. Dr. Helmut Lukas 2012. Auszeichnungen * Der Humanistische Verband Deutschlands und die Humanismus Stiftung Berlin zeichneten am 11. Oktober 2015 die beiden Mitarbeiter von Violence Prevention Network Mohamed Ibrahim und Shemi Shabat mit dem Ossip-K.-Flechtheim-Preis ausHumanistische Verband Berlin-Brandenburg - Presseeinladung: Verleihung des Ossip-K.-Flechtheim-Preis. Der Deutsch-Palästinenser Ibrahim und der Israeli Shabat gehen im Rahmen des Projektes MAXIME Berlin gemeinsam in Schulen und räumen in interreligiösen Workshops für Schüler und Multiplikatoren mit hartnäckigen Vorurteilen zum Nahostkonflikt auf. * Die Landeskommission Berlin gegen Gewalt verlieh MAXIME BerlinMAXIME Berlin. am 17. September 2015 im Rahmen des Präventionspreises den Sonderpreis der Securitas GmbH.Landeskommission Berlin gegen Gewalt: Die Preisträger des Berliner Präventionspreises 2015. Mit der Verleihung dieses Preises werden besondere Leistungen im Bereich der Gewalt- und Kriminalitätsprävention gewürdigt und unterstützt. * Das gemeinnützige Analysehaus Phineo verlieh Violence Prevention Network und dem Programm „Verantwortung übernehmen – Abschied von Hass und Gewalt“ am 2. September 2013 in Berlin das „Wirkt!-Siegel“. Geprüft wurden 23 Organisationen, die sich gegen Rechtsextremismus und Antisemitismus und für Demokratie in der Bundesrepublik engagieren. Hinsichtlich des Wirkpotentials des Programms ist Violence Prevention Network als einzige Organisation von insgesamt 17 prämierten Nichtregierungsorganisationen (NGOs) in allen Kategorien als herausragend bewertet worden.Phineo. * Die Robert Bosch Stiftung zeichnete die Mitbegründerin und Geschäftsführerin Judy Korn 2011 mit der Aufnahme in das Netzwerk „Die Verantwortlichen“ aus.Bosch-Stiftung. * Die Standortinitiative „Deutschland – Land der Ideen“ zeichnete Judy Korn 2011 als eine der „100 Frauen von morgen“ aus.Land der Ideen. * Die Organisation Ashoka zeichnete Judy Korn 2007 als Ashoka Fellow aus.Ashoka. Veröffentlichungen von Mitarbeitern * Der Mitbegünder und Historiker Jan Buschbom ist Chefredakteur der Fachzeitschrift „Intervention – Zeitschrift für Verantwortungspädagogik“.Zeitschriftendatenbank * Die Mitbegründer Judy Korn und Thomas Mücke schrieben den Beitrag: „Verantwortungspädagogik im Strafvollzug und in der Bewährungshilfe. Derakalisierungs-Trainings bei extremistischen Gewalttätern in Haft und Stabilisierungscoaching nach der Entlassung“ Verantwortungspädagogik im Strafvollzug und in der Bewährungshilfe. in: Baer, Silke/ Möller, Kurt/ Wiechmann, Peer (Hrsg.): Verantwortlich Handeln: Praxis der Sozialen Arbeit mit rechtsextrem orientierten und gefährdeten Jugendlichen, Opladen, 2014 Verantwortlich Handeln: Praxis der Sozialen Arbeit mit rechtsextrem orientierten und gefährdeten Jugendlichen. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Verein (Berlin) Kategorie:Gewaltprävention/Soziales Lernen Kategorie:Gegründet 2004